


深渊内有他

by hungryowl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryowl/pseuds/hungryowl
Summary: 阿纳金认清自己的内心，勇敢追逐爱情！ <3
Kudos: 1





	深渊内有他

**Author's Note:**

> 错误多多请见谅 OwO

欧比旺啊，你永远都不知道我有多爱你。。。之前说恨你是我说过最违心的一句话了。

“我想你了，” 阿纳金望着窗外喃喃自语，“真的很想很想你。”

不知道为什么，他的脑海里会经常浮出那温柔的身影。在他的梦里，欧比旺会对他笑，把他圈入那充满安全感的怀抱里。可惜，这些好梦全部都会变成穆斯塔法星上的那一战，他与欧比旺关系裂绝的那一幕。

阿纳金他很清楚他不该任由自己坠入黑暗势力。但是只有这样做才能真正保护他所爱之人。毕竟，他已经失去爱他的母亲，他唯一的徒弟，他不能再失去欧比旺啊！

是欧比旺伸出了双手，把他从深渊拉了回来。是欧比旺教会了他怎么做人，怎么自保与使用原力。把他从一个无知懦弱的小孩变成一个成熟的少年。阿纳金的童年就是欧比旺。

可是明明他那么相信欧比旺，为何欧比旺就不肯相信他呢？他已经说过他加入黑暗势力只是想学会起死回生之术，仅此而已！他，阿纳金不会伤害任何绝地战士。

可是为什么欧比旺不信他？这世上有那么多人，为什么偏偏是他啊！？

阿纳金深吸一口气，试着把呼吸平静下来。每当他吸气于呼气，头上的丑陋玄色头盔就会发出毛骨悚然的声音。因为那次的意外，他只能依靠一部机械铠甲来活着。每一个身体的动作都能带来钻心的痛。

对阿纳金来说，活着就是无尽的折磨与痛苦。他不怕死，之所以会坚持下去就是因为怕以后都见不到欧比旺了。因为他不甘心啊！

____________________________________________________________________________

惊喜？惊吓！

欧比旺看着那个人，看着他一步一步慢慢的向他走来。 每一步像是踏在了他心上。

“欧比旺。”

听到那人叫他名字，原本在看靴子的欧比旺忍不住抬起头。那个声音嘶哑难听，不敢相信是来自于一个人的。最先入眼的是一个诡异的黑色头盔。紧身黑色长袍把身躯显得无比修长优雅，带光剑的皮带裹住了精壮的腰。

身材不错嘛，欧比旺打量着。能够甩贾巴好几条街的。

“欧比旺。” 

那声音再次响起。欧比旺闭了闭眼睛，轻声道：“我不会告诉你他们在哪里的。”

话声刚落，欧比旺后面的两个侍卫瞬间把他摁倒在地。那人嗤笑出声仿佛听到什么好笑的事情。

“我对'他们'在哪一点兴趣都没有，我想要的只是你。毕竟我们还有点恩怨要解决呢，”那人一字一句道。“我亲爱的 师 傅。”

欧比旺猛的瞪大眼睛。最后两个字如晴天霹雳，惊得他哑口无言。待他反应过来时那人早已离去。

欧比旺低声道：“阿纳金？”

他，他怎么可能还活着？那天欧比旺亲眼目睹他跌入滚滚岩浆里。他那天看着他最亲近的人向他求救，可他却无能为力的站在一旁，看着阿纳金慢慢沉入那片赤红。

如今得知他还活着，他知道阿纳金一定会报复绝地和他。可是原本预料的负面情绪却没出现，他心底反而有一丝隐隐约约的高兴。

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“大人，那个绝地您要怎么处理？”

“放我房间就行。” 阿纳金看着摊在他桌子上的资料想了想，把微微上扬的嘴角藏在了面具之后。

师傅啊，你逃不掉了。。。

____________________________________________________________________________

想你了

欧比旺猛的睁开双眼，蹙着眉看向这个无比陌生的房间。啊是了，他好像刚才被人打晕了然后他们把他给扔进这里， 不过他很疑惑为什么要扔他到床上？但无论如何欧比旺都知道自己已经完了，他引以为傲的原力被封住，光剑在他一进飞船里就被取走了，就连他双手都被根绳子捆绑。

欧比旺几个月前便已经察觉到有人在跟踪他，但那些人行踪诡异多变，想抓住他们根本无从下手。原本今天他打算独身去平原那边把那些人引出来，可他预料不到跟踪者竟是黑暗势力的。结果寡不敌众，他输了。令他感到意外的是他们居然没有杀他，也没有折磨他，还给他吃的喝的。这就是传说中不幸中的万幸了吧。。。欧比旺有些好笑地想着。

他从床上站起来，简单地扫过周围。台灯，桌子，柜子，一张皮沙发，还有床。欧比旺猜这房间的主人一定是个干净利落的人，走的是简约风呢。打量完过后，他再次坐回床上去，开始回顾几个小时前的事情。阿纳金。。。欧比旺叹了口气。

“你在想什么？”一道熟悉的声音突然响起，打破了刚刚安静下来的气氛。欧比旺僵硬地抬起头，把目光停在黑色头盔。“阿纳金？”他迟疑地开口。

“我想你了”黑衣人把欧比旺紧紧的抱住，埋首进他的颈窝里，咽呜道。“我好想你。”

阿纳金身上冰冷的铠甲硌得欧比旺全身酸痛，随后听见阿纳金说的话后欧比旺用力地推开了他。  
“阿纳金，注意你的身份。这是你当初选择的路，你必须自己走完。”

闻言，阿纳金嗤笑了声。“师傅，这话我同样还给你。注意你的身份，你现在可是 没 资 格 拒绝我哦～” 阿纳金朝欧比旺走去，看着他一寸一寸地往床头挪，直到无路可退。

他伸手解开欧比旺的腰带，慢慢的掀起他的上衣直到一片雪白的肌肤露出。欧比旺试着挣扎，可是套在手上的手铐限制了许多动作。轻微扭动的腰身在阿纳金眼里像是在勾引他，诱惑他去做更多。

“阿纳金！你-” 欧比旺气急败坏道。“你知不知道你在干嘛？你疯了吗？” 一抹绯色染上了他的脸额，随后蔓延到他全身，淡淡的粉色想让阿纳金想狠狠地摧残。

“我想我是疯了，因为你。” 阿纳金的声音掺入了浓浓的情欲，令人窒息。他同样把腰带松开，退下黑色长袍

欧比旺永远都不知道阿纳金为了得到他，有付出多大的代价。不过那一切都是值得的，因为阿纳金爱欧比旺，很爱很爱。

他轻轻地抚摸眼前爱人的面孔，面具下的眼眸里浮起欧比旺的倒影。他现在才发现他从来都没有怨恨过欧比旺对他做的所有，他只是一时感到愤怒，被至爱之人背叛的心痛，却独独没有恨。心里突地哂然一笑。阿纳金啊阿纳金，你果然无药可救了。

不过既然已经没救了， 那不如放任自己吧，让他再任性一回。阿纳金霸道地吻上对方粉嫩的唇瓣，欧比旺愣了愣，他趁着时机把舌头伸入，滑过贝齿，卷起欧比旺的小舌与他共舞。双手从脸额落到脖子，再到美背。阿纳金从小便知道欧比旺皮肤好，像婴儿般娇嫩，白里透红，吹弹得破。他以前最喜欢做的事情就是抱着欧比旺的腰，做任务时如果条件允许的话就抱着他睡觉。今天是阿纳金进入黑暗势力里最开心的一天了，因为有欧比旺在他身旁。


End file.
